The Darker Side of Team Rocket
[Under Construction!] Prelude Have any of you ever heard of the genetic experiments that have taken place on Mewtwo? For those of you that haven't, it was all over the news: "Massive Explosion Rocks Faraway Island - Genetics Lab Sent Ablaze!" We all know what's happened to Mewtwo - His time in the laboratories, his escape and the connections to that group, that damnable group causing so much hell on both Johto and Kanto. We all know of Team Rocket, of their crimes in Lavender Tower, of the Silph Takeover, of the Radio Tower Takeover...But there's one incident that no one knows about, one secret project that was kept under the wraps of Archer and the Executives themselves. But I must ask you this hypothetical question first: ..What if they kept trying to make a perfect Pokémon like Mewtwo? A Pokémon who blended in both loyalty traits of an animal, but intelligence of a human being? What if the funding for this project kept itself going after selling those skulls of Cubone? Keep these questions in your mind, and let me tell you all about this dark secret. Some time, after the events of Mewtwo's Escape, Giovanni was not a happy man. All that funding, all these millions of dollars pushed into trying to make that clone of Mew...Failed. Gone. All in a spur of motion. This infuriated him to no end and subsequently. The boss retreated into hiding for three long years in the Tohjo Falls. Three years were spent anonymously...But his goal was still the same: World domination. This time, however...He took a different approach. Using a radio inside the cave, Giovanni communicated plans to the higher-up Proton. Three years worth of planning, moving equipment, setting up underneath a shop as a facade from the public. The local press of Goldenrod snooped their noses into the whole mess, but no footage seemed to have returned. As expected, people would spread rumors and try to investigate what happened, but the results ended the same. Gone. If you haven't pieced together what town it is, let me spell it out for you - Mahagony Town. Yes, that town with the lake to the north, and the cold Gym Leader, Pryce. Into that 'peaceful' little town, the group moved their equipment to force their experiments onto the Magikarp and make them evolve into Gyarados. But that's not the only thing. That radio station played a frequency over and over on a loop for their test subjects of this project on the inside. The same frequency of notes over and over... It drove them crazy, insane until they either submitted or... worse. What's worse, you may ask? I'll leave that to your imaginations. But now you're wondering, 'How would I know? How would I know what Team Rocket is doing behind closed doors?' I've spent a week or so in their complex, underneath that shop. Seven grueling, horrifying days that I will tell you about... Days 1-3 '''Day 1 - '''I woke up inside a room, exhausted and feeling used. Tan walls and almost unmissable glass were before me. People in black would pass by and stare at me, in awe. I couldn't feel my legs...I could just barely reach around down to the front, with how long, how furry... Furry?! My eyes widened, and with whatever strength I had, I looked down at the body before me from the waist down. ...Orange and cream fur, black stripes, and four sets of paws were what I saw. What in the name of Arceus above had someone done to me?! I felt...so strangely warm on the inside, like a roaring fire. My heart that I had started beating faster and faster inside my chest, rapidly breathing. This wasn't the last time I remembered myself.. I was human with two legs, NOT four paws! The sound of the door lock clicked from the left of me, and I turned my head to the left. I saw him...That white uniform with a black undershirt, 'R' emblem on the right side, and teal hair atop his head. He had a smug little look on his face, as the man approached me "Well, well..." The teal haired man began. "It seems you've awoken... Good. Do you know where you are?" "...No... I don't." "It's for the better that you don't. Let us just say that you've been taken into our custody for a while. Think of it as a vacation from the pathetic things that you Trainers tend to do. Train your little teams, bonding and growing..." Archer spoke on and on with his taunts towards me, but one question remained in the back of my mind. Where were all my Pokémon at? Were they okay? "...Where are they?" "Oh, don't worry. They're in our care... for the moment, that is. But you on the other hand... We have plans for you." That was all he said, before stepping into the door frame. "Call me Archer, freak." Plans..? What plans did they even have in store for... for whatever I was? Exhaustion grew right over me, and all I could do was lay in this decrepit little bed. The structure felt like it could barely support how heavy I was and how I'd become. My eyes closed eventually from the strain I felt inside. '''Day 2 - '''I rose up again from the peace of sleep, however long it lasted for me. The place had a strange feeling on you in a way: One day feels like an eternity... A never-ending hour. I could hear sounds of machines down the hall, along with muffled cries of other people and...Pokémon themselves? Curious as to what was going on, I tried to move myself out of bed, but only ended up collapsing out onto the floor with a thud. The body below mine wouldn't respond when I wanted to move, but only jitter a bit. Sighing frustratedly, I tried again and again, hoping to get a reaction. With enough attempts, however, I managed to stand myself up. My new legs shook violently, not used to the feeling, and I leaned onto the wall for support, padding right up to the front window of this room. The sounds now came in clearer: It sounded of a woman in her 20's, along with the roars of a Nidoqueen. Just what was going on back there..? The curiosity inside me grew stronger and stronger, as my paws pressed against the glass. It was an immovable barrier between me and the ones who sounded in pain. One paw balled up in a fist, pounding on the glass while I shouted. "Hey! What's going on out there?!" "Quiet down, freak." That voice... It was Archer again, who decided to make his rounds to me, almost... observing me. "It's none of your business what we're doing in there. We're merely... just... 'helping' this woman. She volunteered for this study that we're doing." The way his voice sounded brought a frown to my face, his taunts growing worse. "Starting to get a little angry, dog boy? Good, you should be. I wouldn't try anything - That glass is made of rubber. Any attempts at attacking, or at least trying will get you nowhere." "What do you want from me?" Archer chuckled, and leveled his head to mine, leaning close. "Let me put it this way, freak: I wish to see a certain group rise to power." It hit me then, my blue eyes widening in surprise. The 'R' on his uniform, and how menacing he seemed. We both said it at the same time. "Team Rocket." Without another word, Archer left, leaving me to think and pace. I'd thought they'd all disbanded a few years back, what with that kid stomping them flat... Suddenly, voices. I could hear Archer and another female talking not too far down the hall. Construction! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story